knights_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200214-history
Flare Dungeon
'Encounters' Encounter 1: 3 Fire Element Monsters Encounter 2: 1 Fire Element Mini Boss Encounter 3: Flare Mega Boss 'Strategies' Encounter 1: The enemies have constant revies and heals which have 1-2 turn cooldown best strategy is to weaken all enemies to newr death dtate and finish with an AOE attack so they will not be able to revive. Encounter 2: The Mini Boss needs to be Bursted dow with DPS before he can unleash his Skill around turn 3 that will deal over 10k damage to a single target best to kill as quick as possible. Encounter 3: When Fklare gets to around Half HP she will use her Skill 3 abiility which will deal significant damage around 20k or so its best to save your skill 3 abilities on your damage dealing characters for this time so you can burst 50% of her HP in one go so she does not get a chance to use her skill 3. Flare will absorb Dark element damage for 10 turns upon starting the encounter if you bring Dark-type allies bring Buff reduction or Buff removal to deal damage as any damage done with Dark-typoe characters will only heal her HP. 'Reccommended Heroes' R-Sophie: She can provide Damage Immunity shields to Water-type allies for 1 turn to help with the 2, 1 hit K.O attacks in this dungeon. R-Jerome: Jerome can deal more damage to units that have 50% or less HP which is where its best to use Skill 3 attacks on Flare for Burst DPS Jerome's Skill 3 inflicts additional Penetration damage to targets with 50% HP or less. R-Ronin: Ronin can be a good Buff support By increasing all allies' ATK by 20% and Critical Strike Chance by 30% allowing you to Burst DPS faster and easier while his leader skill provides EVA allowing your units to avoid attacks more often. SR-Aika: Aika is an amazing support she can restore the HP of allies with the lowest HP upon attacking while having a 25% heal to 3 allies that grants a 20% damage reduction with her Skill 3 having a 35% heal and a 30% Max HP increase she can also charm targets when attacking allowing you to sometimes skip an enemy's turn. SSR-Esna: Esna is one of the best if not the best Water-Type unit in the game she can dish out insane amounts of damage and always does penetration damage with her Skill 1 her skill 2 and skill 3 also do insane damage as well with her Skill 3 reducing an enemy's max HP by 50% upon use. She will also provide a 60% ATK boost with her leader skill as long as there are 5 Water-type allies on the team. SSR-Karen: Karen is a really great support unit as she can restore and ally's HP by 30% while reducing their cool-downs by 1 turn on all skills and allowing that ally's turn to come more quickly she can also provide a group heal for 40% that removes debuffs on her Skill 3 it also has a 60% chance to remove 1 buff from all enemies. 'Drop Rewards' Each Reward below has a chance to drop *'1 R Flare' *'1-3 Rainbow Essence' *'5-15 Advent Essence' *'10 Essence of any element type' *'10-50 Enhance Stones' *'1 6* Goldmon' *'1 6* Rainbowmon ' *'1 4* R Hero' Each Reward below is guaranteed to drop *'12 Flare Essence' *Advent Dungeons Do not drop Essence*